I Never Asked For This
by Crystalteen
Summary: To the Avengers, Loki is a cruel and merciless villain that just finished destroying New York in the attempt to take over the world. However, Loki has an entirely different side to him. And while sitting all alone in his cell once again, this side is about to completely devour him. This is a one-shot I was requested to write for my creative writing class. Warning: Very emotional!


**A/N: Hey, everyone! :)**

 **In my creative writing class, my peers and I received this prompt: _Write a poem from the POV of a villain, but they don't see themselves as a villain._ **

**So, I decided to base my poem off The Avengers, written in none other than Loki's POV. :)**

 **After being told by my peers how much they loved it, I couldn't resist coming on here and typing it out for all of you to read.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it! :D Please share your thoughts in the reviews or you can PM them to me. :) :)**

 **Happy reading! :D :D**

* * *

Loki's POV

I paced around my cell, my bright green eyes shimmering with determination - the desire for the Avengers to understand.

Slowly, I approached the cot that was near the back of my dreaded cell and sat down. The entire time, I refused to look up from my lap.

Some strands of my jet-black, shoulder-length hair hung in my face, framing my cheeks as I folded my pale hands together.

This wasn't right ... how could they do this to me? It wasn't my fault...

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to convince myself that this was all an awful dream and I was going to wake up at any moment.

Unfortunately, no matter how many times I welded my eyes shut and popped them back open, I was welcomed back by the same sight: Long glass walls that were keeping me trapped inside of my lonesome, hovering just inches above a dark abyss.

Every second in here was torture; it felt like my captivity was closing in on me, forcing all of the oxygen out of my lungs due to fear.

... What did _they_ know? They only understand the terrible things that Thor has told them about me!

I balled my excessively white hands into tight fists, feeling my teeth lock together behind my closed lips.

Did any of the Avengers know about how I was carelessly abandoned by my family? Or how about I only found out just about a month ago that I was adopted? ... Did they even consider how alone I was back in Asgard while Thor was being adored by practically everyone?

I closed my eyes once again, trying to see if this was still a horrible dream.

For years, I believed that I was actually loved ... that I was actually wanted. I actually thought that I belonged to a _real_ family ... I thought that I had an _actual_ mother ... and what a glorious woman Frigga was. Golden and beautiful with enough love and determination to care for all of the children in the world...

I couldn't force myself to open my eyes back up just yet. If I did, my captivated surroundings would only bring one thought to my mind: Image how disappointed and ashamed Frigga would be if she saw me now ... trapped like an insane creature and labeled as a heartless villain.

I can't believe that after all of these years, I actually thought that I was one of the two dream sons of my father. And he wasn't even my actual father!

Sharp pains, each one feeling like an individual knife, stabbed me directly in the heart as I listened to the words, _wasn't even my actual father_ , repeat themselves loudly in my head.

I could feel hot tears beginning to prickle up in the corners of my eyes. My heart was racking painfully against my chest, reminding me of the millions of bruises that were hidden underneath my clothes from the Hulk's attack on me.

My own brother - or who I _thought_ was my brother - actually helped team up against me. And after all of those years of being raised together ... of playing together and fighting together ... the solid look in his eyes - those bright blue eyes that were usually happy-go-lucky - gave it away that those past memories meant nothing to him now.

Suddenly, when I opened my eyes for the billionth time, a jolt of shock chased rapidly up my spine. It had immediately came to my attention that my hands were no longer white; instead, they were a deep shade of blue with my fingernails now perfectly resembling the look and feel of freezing icicles.

Quickly, I snapped my head up and placed all of my attention on the wall that was closest to me. In the clean glass, every detail of my altered appearance was noticeable.

I rose my slightly trembling hand and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. My entire face was now the color of a polished sapphire and my eyes were a piercing shade of blood red. Not only that, but what looked like three claw marks appeared across my bare neck, starting from the back of my jaw and leading down to the center of my throat. My forehead and cheeks had also been indented, suddenly decorated in different symbols.

A hot tear leaked out of my eye and traced down my face, my lips quivering in a mixture of sorrow and pain.

I didn't ask for this...

I never asked to be a Frost Giant...

I never asked to be made...

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if it wasn't the best. I don't think I'm very good at writing poetry. :P**

 **Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed this emotional piece of work that I wrote for my creative writing class! :D :) :) :D**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! :) :) Reviews really do make my day! :) :D :D :)**

 **ALSO : Please keep in mind that I'm still writing my stories and I'm _not_ abandoning anything. I've just been so busy with school lately and I haven't had the time to plot out my stories or write upcoming chapters to any of them. Nevertheless, I'm still writing and you don't need to worry over if I'm quitting. I'm not. :) Just please remember that I'm more preoccupied because of homework, studying, and projects. **

**Until the next update, I hope you all have an upcoming merry Christmas! :D You are all amazing! :D**

 **Stay gold, my amazing viewers! :) :) :D :D**


End file.
